


The Unexpected Journey

by LivingInThePages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, AU, Adventure, Bulgaria - Freeform, Durmstrang, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, transfer students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInThePages/pseuds/LivingInThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last year for the Gryffindor trio, but no one said it had to be at Hogwarts. When two students are to be selected for the upcoming exchange program, Hermione Granger eagerly submits. But what if her course wasn't as expected? What old friends will cross her path once more?<br/>(Durmstrang based.)<br/>Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is non profit and for entertainment purposes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons in French.

A meow from the edge of the tree stump was the first to interrupt my book. "Ah. Êtes-vous venu à pratiquer français avec moi?" I asked my furry friend who plopped himself down, attaining half of the stump. He tilted his head at me, blinking slowly before yawning and curling into an orange ball of fluff.

"Didn't think so." I said, smiling as I returned my attention to the French text book. After a straight month of practice, I was fairly cetain I could have a clear conversation with the girls of Beauxbaton.

My excitement grew as I thought of ordering baguettes at a real French bakery or strolling through the Luxembourg garden. The vast openness of the garden in pictures had always astounded me- a grand palace that looks over 23 hectares of tree lined promenades and the 1620s Medici fountain.

Though with this weather, I wonder if it'd be suitable enough to be venturing outside just yet. I looked up toward the sky, wondering if it was as dark and cloudy there as it was presently here... At least it wasn't as if I weren't already used to the lousy weather being in Scotland.

"Oh Crookshanks. This time tomorrow, I'll be a transfer student. I'd never imagined being picked."

I smiled, recalling being chosen by madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbaton. Last Tuesday, a well mannered and fairly clean owl came to the grand hall and presented me with a scroll that was tied perfectly with a blue ribbon. Most of my friends applauded and congratulated me that night, a few others had gossiped about how I would never fit the high standard to be a proper Beauxbaton student. I didn't necessarily mind those students, but Harry still stood up for me when he heard talk.

Although I'd miss my heroic best friend dearly, he had been chosen to transfer to Durmstrang, and Ron's too busy to notice the two of us with Lavender back at his side. A small pang in my chest instantly erupted at the thought of their resurrected relationship.

After the war, I persuaded the boys to help in the infirmary on and off for a month. We took shifts working with madame Pomfrey, and while Harry and I were fighting over who had the next hour off, I was oblivious to how often Ron was actually willing to work.

At the end of that month Lavender was released from the hospital and Ron and I were further apart than ever.

"Mione! What're ya doin out here this early?"

I jumped at the abrupt voice, mentally scolding myself for not being more aware of my surroundings- being near the black lake and all. Though still dangerous, it felt as if a serene peace covered the grounds when the war ended. Like even the creatures of the lake and forest could sense the dark's defeat.

"Hagrid." I smiled in his direction near the trees before getting up from my stump seat.

"I have plans in Hogsmeade early today with Ginny, I wanted to come out here once more before I leave tomorrow morning."

His brows shot up. "Tomorrow huh? Time sure flys don it? You be careful out yonder." He said with an intensity.

I smirked at the large hairy man whom I considered to be a dear friend for years.

"Don't worry about me, if anything, you need to give that advice to yourself once in awhile, by the way what was that creature you were walking with fang yesterday?" I snickered in good manner, teasing him for taking yet another creature under his wing. "It looked rather suspicious."

Hagrid shifted his feet. "Oh tha'd be Archie, he be a Jarvey. Cute as a button but the overgrown ferret sure got a mouth on him. You should hear the stuff that comes out of it." He said, shaking his head.

"Fangs fond o' him fer some reason. Can't see why." Both of his eyebrows fell flat in concentration, looking off into space like he normally did when he was working on a new project, before coming back to earth all at once.

"Anyway, nough bout me. Miss Mione Grangers goin to France!" He crossed over to envelope me in a crushing hug that made an unwelcome yelp come out of me. "You be sure to write now. I don't wanna miss a week without one of them letters." He chuckled warmly. "Oh, and uh... Give yer Headmistress a hello for me too." He grinned sheepishly, a light pink highlighting his face.

"You really ought to see her again Hagrid. Maybe I'll convince her to come visit with me." I said, my mind suddenly wondered off to wether or not that would be a comfortable trip. Being headmistress, I'd wager she could hold an intellectual conversation without being too petty like a lot of women. Of course no one could hold a torch to Dumbledores mind, but another woman with a brain would be delightful.

"Thanks 'Ermione. You be off now, I'm releasing a few uh... Well... I don't know exactly what they are..." He scratched his chin in thought. "Anyway, 'til I know there nature I'd rather no student be near by, even if it is someone as quick thinkin as you." He said, a stern note in his friendly tone.

If it were anyone else I'd say they were mad for doing something so rash without first knowing what they were about to unleash, but Hagrid's way with creatures was certainly unexplainable.

"Alright, I have to be back in a bit anyway." I stood, waiting for Crookshanks to leave the stump.

He looked up in comprehension before crossing over to rub along the side of Hagrids leg, then took off toward the castle. I turned to follow him before looking back once more.

"Don't forget to see me off tomorrow, I'm leaving at noon near the west wing." I said, hoping this wouldn't be the last I saw of Hagrid till Christmas.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it." He smiled a contagious grin before we both turned away.

\----------

The Gryffindor tower was just starting to get lively as I entered the common room. A group of four first years sat in front of the fire eating breakfast, while Neville (still in pajama bottoms which was odd since his top was his uniform shirt) fell back asleep in a large red armchair. Others were merely passing through, likely on there way to the grand hall or an initial class.

I, on the other hand, had today off to prepare for tomorrow's trip and Ginny, of course, took that as an opportunity to get out of two classes and escort me to Hogsmeade. I had protested for her grades, but she waved it off, telling me she had Headmistress McGonagalls permission to leave.

Looking up at the grandfather clock in the corner, it was 5 minutes past the time we agreed on. I searched the room, waiting for her distinctive flash of red hair to appear. I sat in the opposite chair of the lightly snoring Neville, figuring I'd give her extra time. Knowing Ginny, she was most likely stretching her time with last minute beauty products or a change of shoes.

After another 5 minutes went by, I finally crossed the room to the entrance of the girls dormitory. Ginny's door was on the left since she now shared a room with Lavender, after Lavender and Parvati had a quarrel.

Parvati was temporarily bunking with me until they settled down... If they ever would. It's been two weeks and honestly I wished they would just make up already so I could go back to living in peace.

I approached the door, knocking lightly while hoping to God that Lavender wasn't the one to open it.

"Just a minute!" The familiar voice said through the wood.

I let out a breath in relief as Ginny stepped out, right along with a blushing and disheveled Harry beside her. He looked so nervous and guilty that if he had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs. I couldn't help but laugh.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, can't blame me. I'm leaving right after you are... Five months is a long time."

His eyes went down to Ginny, sadness and love filled his expression as he squeezed her hand before letting go, stepping back into the room.

"Sorry for keeping her, I think I'm going to take a nap." He said, scratching his head and yawning before crossing the room, arms stretched like Christ the Redeemer and falling face first back onto her bed.

Ginny closed the door behind her, then met my pace as we exited the hall.

\----------

Hogsmeade was quiet this time of year. The chill morning air slowly warmed as the sun poked out from the clouds and shone on the glass store displays.

Looking at the list I brought with me, I set off to find the first item required at Beauxbaton.

"Where am I going to find a "in-vogue" hat here? And our winter coats need to have a silver trim?"

I scowled at the lengthy fashion list, right above the shorter, and extremely blunt book list.

Ginny took it from my hands, widening her eyes at first glance before her expression became thoughtful.

"Gladrags might have these items... Though we might have to transfigure a pair of blue socks to have the white lace trim... Or perhaps transfiguring tinsel into clothing items would be more appropriate." She said with a smirk. "Honestly, how on earth are we going to find chrome infused scarves... and why did they include brooches on here? My great aunt Tessie still wears those."

"She must be all the talk in France if that's the case. Ron once showed me her collection. Your aunt is sweet but how can one woman have that many cats pinned to one sweater?" I asked, recalling the elderly woman, insisting on me keeping one that she thought matched my eyes the best.

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't the foggiest."

After pocketing the list, we stopped in front of Gladrags shop windows, a banner that read "Proud supporter of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" was above four display shirts all with different house symbols.

Gryffindor red, our proud lion sitting on the front of our crest... Slytherin green... Slimy conniving snake... Hufflepuff Badger... Then I froze, my eyes catching the Ravenclaw blue.

Ginny stopped as well, looking in the direction my eyes were fixed on. She smiled in recognition, before quickly entering the shop.

A half hour of searching went by before finally finding a single blue lace top among the Ravenclaw racks. We made our way to the register where an older witch was reading in a wicker chair.

She smiled warmly as we approached, placing a marker in her book.

"Did you girls find everything you needed today?" She asked.

"Yes! This will work perfectly. Do you know if there's any clothing stores specifically for Ravenclaw?" I asked, hoping for any kind of information.

She handed me my receipt before pondering my question quietly. "Have you tried that new store? What was it called again... Oh I can't remember but it's in the place of the old J. Pippins potions. It's now a boutique store. Can't recall too much Hogwarts merchandise but I do recall some frilly things like this shirt though." She said, gesturing to the shopping bag carrying my new top.

I beamed at the woman, hearing exactly what I needed.

"That sounds perfect! Thank you!" I said, picking up my bag and smiling.

"No problem deary. And thank you for shopping at Gladrags, have a nice day!" The woman smiled before returning to her seat and book.

Ginny was the first to spot the boutique. The store was still the golden yellow that J. Pippins left behind, the windows looked repainted a clean white, and the display now held a set of antique mannequins wearing unique blouses and assortment of pants. Above it was a wood sign reading "Abigail's Buttons and Boas."

"Looks promising." Ginny said, eying the shop.

And boy was it. Within 10 minutes we found half the items on the list, only two items needing to be transfigured. With both our arms full, we made our way to the hat rack in the corner.

"I can't believe hats are part of your code. No offense, but how are you going to tame that mane enough to put one on anyway?"

I sighed, picking up the first blue hat I saw, pushing it onto the top on my head. Turning to the mirror, I looked at the frizz that stuck out underneath the hat like a clown.

"I have no idea." I said, adjusting it accordingly. After a few futile try's to make it fit, I pulled most of my hair into a low pony tail.

"I just hope I don't stretch it out over time." I said, putting another hat onto my head. It was red, but had the same feminine design suited for Beauxbaton. I tapped my wand against it, briefly changing it to blue before deciding two hats should be enough for the first week.

After checking out, we crossed to Tomes and Scrolls, my favorite place in Hogsmeade. The familiar forest green building towered in a corner of the center.

Ginny took one look at my wicked smile and exhaled a heavy sigh. "Oh no Hermione. I'm not spending more than 20 minutes in there. We need to be back before dinner otherwise McGonagall will be furious."

I cocked a smile at her. "Go ahead back, I might want a few reads other than what's on my list. Plus I know Harry probably misses you..." I said with a pointed look.

Harry was leaving after I was but of course Ginny would miss her boyfriend even more. Heck, knowing I'm leaving him myself made my stomach hurt. Of course I'd miss Ginny dearly but she's not my best friend... She's not my brother.

Both of our smiles fell at the thought.

"I suppose... Um. You sure you don't want me to come in? I can at least wait the 20 minutes with you." Ginny said.

I shook my head. "No, you'd get bored. Besides I like the privacy of this place. This would be a good parting from Hogsmeade." I said, smiling up at the building.

She nodded, a hint of relief playing on her face.

"Okay, after you're done come find me in the great hall." She said, hugging me tightly before taking half my bags for me. I started to protest but she shot me a look that couldn't be argued.

I gave her a smile in appreciation. "Alright, see you in a bit." I said walking into the book store.

From behind me I heard a crackle of a snort. "A bit... Yeah right."

\----------

One arm was full of heavy books in a large bag and the other carried the pompous hats as I walked back toward the Hogwarts entrance for the last time this semester. Taking in a calming breath, I started memorizing every detail of the intricate iron gates, the stubby grass in the dirt path, and the sway of the trees that surrounded the school.

The cool breeze lifted the curls off my face as Hogwarts got bigger with each step.

Was I really leaving in the morning? I closed my eyes and took it all in before opening the incredibly large door to the entrance hall.

A dark...

Quiet...

Entrance hall...

My pulse quickened and hairs stood on the back of my neck as I set my book bag down. What was going on here?

Before I could reach my wand to cast lumos, the candles lit all at once, revealing a crowd.

"Surprise!"

I flew back, almost casting a jinx until I saw every Gryffindor face that was staring at me with a broad smile, each with a silly party hat on.

"You guys!" I exclaimed, taking in the decor.

A large banner that read "Good luck Hermione" hung above the staircase in lilac and orange. Infact, everything was lilac and orange.

"You remembered my favorite colors!" I said, laughing at Harry who had transfigured his robes into the vibrant orange. Most of the girls took on the lilac.

Standing next to Harry were Fred and George. The talented twins were having fun with both the colors, one had mastered stripes and the other, polkadots.

Harry enveloped me into a hug before scoffing.

"None of these bone heads can even remember what they ate for lunch. I of course remembered after that awful test that Lockhart gave us. What was it that you said again?" He asked with a devious smile.

""Isn't it wonderful Harry! We're meant to be! He likes lilac just as much as I do!"" He said in a higher, mocking pitch. I glared at him, but couldn't help laughing as he tried impersonating what was supposed to be my voice.

"Honestly Harry! If you wanna play that game I've got some juicy stuff up my sleeve as well." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

Fred suddenly stepped toward us, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Juicy you say? Hermione, do tell."

I rolled my eyes but I could never actually be, in any way, annoyed.

"Awe don't give me that! Aren't you going to miss me?" He asked, picking me up into a hug and twirling me once around.

Before I could protest, he set me down and took out his wand, flicking his wrist in a non threatening manner .

"There! Much better!"

People who overheard the commotion looked down at my robes and grinned at my lilac robe.

George then sauntered over, scrutinizing Fred's work.

"No no, you have it all wrong! Where's your creative thought?" His wand flashed toward me as well, and I was enveloped in orange polkadots just as he was.

"There! Now you look just as great as I do." He said, folding his arms and nodding at his work.

"Honestly you two!" I shook my head before grabbing my wand and casting the orange spots to morph down, coloring just the seams and tie.

"Now who's the genius?" I asked, twirling for the three boys.

Rolling there eyes in unison, George came in for a brief hug before running off shouting, "Cake time!"

McGonagall patted me on the shoulder, wishing me congrats, then chased down George, shouting after him with her wand raised in her shaking fist.

Fred laughed and proudly jutted his chest. "So I think we can all agree I'm the more mature and handsome brother now."

"You wish." The chilling voice said from behind me.

My breath held as I turned to see the familiar red hair and freckles. The corner of his mouth turned up into a sheepish grin as his eyes shifted from Fred to meet my gaze.

"I never really congratulated you..." He shoved a hand into his pocket, withdrawing a silver chain hanging from his fingers, the middle holding a red square stone.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it... Uh, It opens by the way... Found the pictures from mom." He said awkwardly, looking down at his shoes as he dangled it into my palm.

After turning it once over, I pinched the clasp carefully, opening the stone to see a wizard picture of us three laughing in his newly rebuilt kitchen. The opposite side was just the two of us, one arm around each other from our first day by the train station, 2nd year.

"Thank you Ron, it's beautiful." I said as I slipped it onto my wrist.

"Yeah... No problem. Anyway, I'm gunna grab some cake then get to my dorm... I guess I'll see you at Christmas?"

I nodded, feeling the awkward tension between us, wondering if maybe we'd have more of a normal conversation by then.

"Yeah, see you." I smiled halfheartedly, watching him briskly walk into the grand hall.

Harry laid a hand on my back when he was gone, sending me a sort of comfort that he's always done through the years.

"Wanna join the festivities?" Fred asked softly, gesturing toward the hall. "I know Ginny's still in there keeping your dinner warm."

I nodded, linking my arm through Harry's before walking into the swarm of students.


	2. White Horses.

Dawns first light shone through the window on my closed bed curtains as I stared up at the ceiling.

I blinked up at the brass that held the curtains before I rubbed my eyes and decided perhaps it was best I just got out of bed already.

Sleep hadn't come to me easily last night-I'd blame the butter beer and cake that hyped everyone up-but I only had one glass and a fork full of cake. It was delicious but between conversations (and the boys who were surrounding the three layer cake) I didn't get a full piece of my own, so I hadn't an excuse.

I sighed, feeling excited, nervous, and a little bit sick as I quietly stood, keeping a watchful eye out for the still sleeping Parvati as I crossed to the bathroom.

I took a look inside the mirror, wondering if I could possibly tame my curls enough to look presentable in front of the distinguished French girls who all held such grace and beauty.

After picking up my hunched shoulders and twisting my hair, I gave myself a turn around in my pajamas and envisioned a blue dress instead.

Nope. Still the same Hermione Jean Granger.

I shrugged at my reflection as if it were asking 'what did you get yourself into?', before grabbing a towel and heading out to the prefects bathroom.

After exiting the quiet common room, I marveled at the empty, dim lit halls as I once had my first day.

The castle was sleeping, and instead of the flurry of magic it presented to us students on a regular basis, it felt almost like a historical building a muggle would see back home.

The ceiling bore no enchantments. Instead, the shadows played against the rib vaulted arches and pronounced the tiles in the stone floor that echoed slightly every time I set a foot down.

Oh Hogwarts how I'll miss you...

I reached my destination in no time, almost bumping into the door as I was staring at one of the columns in the corner of the wall for too long.

After running the bath and filling it with a sorted color of bubbles, I stripped my pajamas and sunk into the hot water, starting to feel more at ease.

That is, until a familiar screech sounded from above a toilet.

"I can't get one wink of sleep around here without hearing another bloody student- oh it's you." She said, raising one translucent eyebrow and floating over to sit along side me on the edge of the tub.

"Good morning Myrtle." I greeted, inwardly hoping the bothersome ghost wouldn't stick around for very long.

"Is it a good morning? I can never tell being in this rather dull place. Though rumor has it, you're leaving this morning so I guess it is a good morning." She said with a sharp tongue.

I silently lathered my hair as she narrowed her eyes.

"I used to take bubble baths all the time you know. It's dreadful watching others take baths everyday. Though my hair would look clean and straight when I got out." She said with a twisted smirk.

I took a breath and engulfed myself in the water to clear the soap, thankful for the brief moment of muffled noise. As I came up she was still talking in a roller coaster of pitch.

"Anyway, yours just looks awful. Even in the water it's still frizzy." She said as she stared at my hair.

I continued ignoring her, shutting my eyes and adverting my attention to the gentle movement of the water until I heard her say something strange.

"What was that?" I asked as she continued babbling on.

"Are you deaf? I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. I'm not repeating myself for you. Anyway where was I..."

She continued on, talking about gossip she's heard as well as throwing in insults whenever she could about me.

I shook my head. Oh well, she doesn't even go outside or read the paper. What could she know about a storm.

After lathering my hair in a special conditioner Parvati bought me, I let it sit for the recommended time before finishing washing off and jumping out, moving swiftly into my towel so Myrtle couldn't comment on my body next.

It wasn't like there was much to pick on honestly. I had decently sized curves and a waist I was almost proud of.

The only thing troubling me was the healing scars here and there from the war.

Honestly, the worst was on my forearm, left by Bellatrix Lestrange, but the rest still looked... Unpleasant.

A slash against my chest was healed into a fading S from Dolohov, and my calf had a ring like an anklet from a branch of the whomping willow twisting around my leg.

Other scars were splayed out from minor explosions and spells, as well as the very few I had gotten from playgrounds and cooking as a kid.

I disillusioned them all when I had to, but most of the time there wasn't any need since I was always fully clothed.

It did get annoying in summer though, when all I wanted to do was swim with my parents. I just ended up making excuses, though my mother did catch me in my underwear once. She had promised not to tell my dad, only if I explained how I had gotten them. She continued upholding her promise until the night before I returned to Hogwarts. In a desperate attempt to make me stay home, she told my dad the dangers of the magical world as well as my scars.

At first my dad was silent, chin in his hand as he stared into space.

The next, he was helping me pack my bags and giving me a look of pride.

He then showed me a few of his own scars when he fought in the war at my age.

I'm sure mom still hasn't forgiven him for letting me leave, but I assured her the war at Hogwarts had ended and she had nothing to be afraid of... Though come to think of it, I was also needing the assurance myself.

After tucking the towel at my chest and wrapping my Gryffindor robes around myself, I went back into the hall, thankful that it was still too early to see many faces.

The walk back seemed a bit lighter and I could hear voices at the end of halls, so I quickened my step as I made my way to the painting.

I groaned as I approached the Fat Lady who was still sleeping soundly against the frame of the painting.

I cleared my throat and spoke "Tasseled Wobbegong."

She muttered something inaudible and just as I was about to get hasty, the portrait swung open and I thankfully stepped through.

Closing the door to my dorm behind me, I silently dug into my trunk as Parvati shut her bed curtains to block out the suns light.

Feeling better privacy wise, I changed in front of my trunk, slipping on the blue ensemble.

The pleated skirt wasn't as horrible as I thought. It still felt a bit tight at the waist compared to my Gryffindor one, but at least it complimented my hips better.

Next was my silk blue top with the Beauxbaton emblem that Madame Maxine sent me by owl. It also was a tight fit, but again, it looked quite nice. After tucking that into the skirt, I finished the look by moving my hair into a side ponytail, deciding to leave the hat off till I arrived.

"That's it." I whispered, shrinking my packed trunk, and placing it into my bead bag.

I collected my acceptance letter from off my side table as well as my wand before taking one last lingering look at the room that housed me for almost seven years.

"Next stop, Beauxbaton..."

\----------

So, the carriage ride wasn't as horrible as I had always thought.

An older woman called Madame Drewrey, that wore glasses and a royal purple dress suit had stepped out and greeted me with two kisses from my left to right cheek, before a blonde girl who strikingly looked like Fleur Delacour slid out and held the door for both me and the woman.

As soon as we were inside, Hagrid took over and closed the door, giving me one more wave goodbye, along with most of the Weasley's, and of course Harry, who was dressed very sharply in his Durmstrang uniform, awaiting the ship that was scheduled to come just after mine.

I promised them all I'd write and send them souvenirs from the palace but Madame had just raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

Once we were in the air, I glanced around the carraige. Having never been in one before, I was curious.

The seats were a silver dusted blue that must've been made with goose feathers, while the handles looked like glass. The windows were decently sized and magically sealed against the weather, even while opened.

Curiously, I stuck my hand out, finding it go through just fine. The wind pressed against my hand, yet right where the window began, all airflow was sealed back.

Suddenly the carriage shook and I retreated my hand, clutching onto the seat and my bag.

"These retched winds! Of course za day we venture we 'ave this nasty weather! I 'ave never wished to be under za sea like thoze boy brutes. Whoever 'ad thought of ziss should be 'anged."

Madame Drewrey complained, speaking only for the second time after greeting me with her name.

I widened my eyes at the ground as she continued grumbling, then glanced at the girl next to me who was doing the same.

"Was it like this on the way here?" I asked her.

She looked a bit troubled when I spoke out to her, eyeing Madame who was staring out the window, before inching her wand out to cast what looked like to be a Muffliato.

"Wasn't zis bad, the weather had just picked up once we got into Scotland. She's just an impatient and difficult woman, don't pay her any attention till you need to."

She said, scowling at the rambling woman.

"Till I need to?" I asked.

"Yes, she's za etiquette professor. If your lucky jou won't have to take her class, but headmistress Maxime encourages all girls to take it. Especially since it helps around the dining tables. Jou can't act out of place at Beauxbaton." She said, frowning.

"In that case I guess it's a good thing it's only girls acceptance. I couldn't imagine my best mates going to an etiquette class, let alone practice it. It would just be horrid."

I imagined the two of them attempting to use salad forks and desert spoons and couldn't help but chuckle. They'd end up tossing the petite silver wear and using their hands if they could.

"Jou mean Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, you know them?" I asked.

She blushed. "No... Just read about jou three in the papers is all. Was really brave what jou went through. I couldn't imagine doing all zat you've done for the world."

I wasn't used to being thanked for my involvement since Harry had most of the limelight. It felt a bit awkward as she stared at me in slight awe.

"Thank you... I didn't know the story went out to France."

"Of course! But even if it didn't, I'd of still followed the papers from Britain's ministry. After Harry saved me from ze lake, I've been keeping up on the news following you and za other Gryffindors. My sister Fleur did too, especially after marrying Bill." She said.

No wonder she had reminded me of Fleur.

I hadn't seen Gabrielle Delacour since the wedding, but even since then she grew more into a young woman.

Though come to think of it, some of her features were different from Fleurs. Her face was more heart shaped and soft compared to Fleurs thin oval face. Gabrielle's eyes held more of a shine and she was paler. Her hair also was cut perfectly into a bob that curved into her chin.

Her frame was still just as beautiful as Fleurs, though she was more like a pixi compared to her sisters runway physic.

Though her clothing taste was considerably more high fashion. She wore slim black slacks underneath a green robe with suede boots and a large emerald necklace to match. She also carried a small bag in her lap that looked like it was decorated with real dragon scales.

The carriage made another earth shaking jolt, the winds picking up once again.

Outside the window was nothing but water, which would be fine if it wasn't accompanied by an eery mist.

Gabrielle and I looked out at the sea and the sky that blended together in a mess of grey, making the horizon harder to detect.

"What on earth iz taking so long?" Madame Drewrey fussed, poking her head out the window.

Gabri smirked at me before rolling her eyes dramatically behind Madame's back.

"I swear if we're not back in time for supper-"

Suddenly a deafening snap filled the air as the biggest gust of wind enveloped the carraige.

"What was zat?" Gabrielle asked with wide eyes.

The three of us become silent and still as we listened for whatever was out there.

As if on que, another snap rang out along with the sound of one of the horses whinny.

I sucked in a breath, my heart pounding in my chest when gravity suddenly started to shift.

Gabrielle and I both acted quickly, grabbing hold of the seat across from us as we tilted diagonally.

Drewrey quickly sat back against her seat, squeezing her eyes shut while frantically speaking a million French words a minute.

The wind howled fiercely, spinning us in a slow circle, causing the three of us to gravitate toward the doors.

I braced myself, hearing one more snap before we were plummeting down, the horses detaching and rapidly becoming further away.

With all my might I drew my wand from my pocket, aimed at the carraige, and screamed the spell I had ready at every quidditch match.

"Arresto Momentum!"

It seemed like eons, but all at the last second we fell into a slowed motion. The water gradually drawing nearer as I struggled to think on my toes.

We were sitting in mostly wood but the chances of us floating sadly wasn't astronomical after analyzing how much metal covered it.

The seats were also too dense to float.

I bit my lip before holding my wand out once again and muttered all the spells this situation could entitle rapidly before one finally worked.

The carraige stopped, just a foot above the water. Gabri sighed in relief, releasing her clawed hands from the seat.

"Magnifique! You 'ave saved us." She exclaimed, cautiously dangling a hand over the water from the window.

Drewrey was a mess of limbs, out cold on the seat. I grabbed my notebook and fanned her, knowing as much as I didn't like her, she was still my new professor... plus she might be of use in this situation. At least I won't have to hear her insufferable voice until then though.

After a few minutes of debating wether or not slapping the woman would work, Gabri took my place, soaking her cardigan in the sea water and laying it over Drewreys forehead.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she shakily replaced the cardigan with the notebook fan.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not sure yet. Trust me when I say we'll get out of this mess though."

After figuring a way to the top of the carraige I scanned the sky for the lost Pegasus, but even if the horses were there, I wouldn't be able to see through this fog and wind.

My hair enveloped my face and drew my curls to a catastrophic height as I struggled to look in all directions.

Well... this definitely wasn't France.

I sighed as I sat down on the top seat of the carriage, where a coach and footman would've been handy at this moment. Sadly it was only decorative since the contraption was steered magically.

I stared at the area where the horizon would be, hoping to get even the slightest glimpse of land.

After finding it was impossible, I went over my options in my head.

We could wait out here till the fog clears and then what? Swim to shore? I shook my head before considering apperation. I was fairly good at it but there was no way I would be able to move us all the way back to Scotland since that was the only mental imagery I could work with in order to get us there.

Of course there were means of rescue... And technically it wouldn't be difficult for either party...

It wasn't logical or likely, but it was worth a shot.

I drew my wand again, letting a warm memory slowly consume me.

My mothers face enveloped my minds vision. My childhood summer lake home. The warm sun soaking into my chilled skin.

The sound of a boat, rocking in the gentle waves, my fingers dangling in the silky water.

The weight of a book resting on my chest as I opened my eyes, the clouds slowly moving in the breeze as mom named off shapes.

A moment of bliss and peace before my dad tried tipping my little boat, backfiring onto him when he tripped over his own feet and landed straight into the water, clothes and all, from off the deck.

I laughed hysterically, teasing him as he came up, which I realized was a mistake since he grabbed hold of my waist and tossed me in with him. Mom shrieked and frantically tried to escape to the dock before she was next, but she was just as clumsy as dad. I busted laughing as my parents turned into children, splashing and threatening to push each other into the musky seaweed.

As the sun set, we laid our dripping clothes to dry on the porch, sitting in our bench swing, arm in arm and watched the warm sky turn into a soothing dusky blue.

I could still hear their laughs and the splash of water to this day.

A glowing silver otter flowed out through my wand like liquid smoke, swimming through the air in a loop around my head before stopping in front of me expectantly.

After simple instruction, the patronus swam off at sonic speed, leaving nothing but a trail of light behind it that had slowly faded minutes later when it had hopefully done its job.

Though if we really were closer to France...

"Hey Gabrielle, are you able to conjure a patronus?" I asked, my voice straining higher than the wind.

She clumsily climbed through the window to sit beside me, casting a warming charm around us as she twiddled with her wand

"Non. I've practiced but I guess I haven't found my memory yet. My professor says some people just aren't able to."

"Well I say anyone who has the will can do anything. I bet you'd be able to no problem." I said, motioning to her wand.

She smiled half heartedly before she held out her wand, concentrating her hardest as she tried to procure a memory. Her face scrunched up and she placed her hand at her hip when nothing happened.

"Try again." I encouraged.

She shot me a questioning look before breathing out a puff of air, readying her wand in front of her chest.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Don't even think of the spell. Just live inside the memory."

She did as I said, her features relaxed and a twinge of a smile played at her lips.

"Keep breathing and get every detail. Every scent, touch, and sound. After you've had a good grasp on the memory, nod your head."

A few seconds later she nodded, her wand lay slack in her hand and her form slumped slightly into the seat.

"Focus on moving your emotion into your wand but not all at once. Then repeat the spell firmly." I instructed.

"Expecto Patronus." She said with confidence, then opened her eyes.

A light slowly illuminated the end of her wand then flickered out before gaining it's form.

Her eyes widened at her wand.

"Oh Gabrielle, I'm sorry I should've- oof!"

She suddenly squeezed me into a bear hug.

"I almost had it! Thank you!" She said, jumping in her seat with excitement after releasing me.

"No one has ever taught me that way. Oh, and it's Gabri. No ones calls me Gabrielle since-"

Gabrielle stopped short, cut off by a sudden shriek from down below.

I looked over the edge of the carriage, only to see a newly awakened Drewrey recline her head from the window quickly.

Gabri and I exchanged a look before swinging ourselves carefully back inside.

I froze, taking in Madame's extremely pale face and the alarm in her eyes.

She had inwardly clutched her arm, her posture slumped forward to cradle it as she stared at the carraige door. Gabri took immediate action, moving toward Madame's arm to assess the problem.

"Non!... Il ya quelque chose dans l'eau... l'eau..." Drewrey said in a shaken voice.

Everyone became unearthly quiet, nothing but the sounds of the wind and choppy water filled the air.

Gabri stopped and turned slowly toward me.

"She said there's-"

"Yes." I said, stopping her and giving her a faint smile. "I know what she said. Check her arm, I'll take a look." I instructed.

Gabri nodded, getting back to Madame's arm as I turned to the window once more.

I hoped Madame had just hit her head too hard and become delusional, but as I focused on the deep water, a hint of color disturbed the consuming grey.

"What do you see?" Gabri asked in a concerned tone.

"She wasn't wrong..." I said calmly. "Something was green and moving. Wasn't very large from what I can tell so we should be fine. Was probably just a fish... perhaps seaweed." I said, concentrating on finding it again.

The sporadic waves practically made it impossible to track anything down there, yet again and again I saw a flash of deep green.

I squinted my eyes and moved closer, finally getting a better glimpse of the green object.

"It doesn't look like much it's just..."

Teeth. Green blobs with rows of teeth.

"Stay back from the windows!"

When I finally saw the full form with its ghastly yellow eyes, it was too late. My body tried to retreat, but it was still leaned forward just enough for the abrupt creature to pull me out of the carriage window and suddenly I was in midair.

The plunge into the water was threatening.

Icy water surrounded my body putting my nerves in shock as the strong grip of spindly fingers on both my arms pulled me down.

My heart pounded as I dared open my eyes.

The pain from the salt made my head spin as I adjusted my eyes, taking in a swarm of green squid like creatures coming for me at top speed.

I kicked and shoved my arms and legs to fight off the creature that was already on me. It's arms let me free at the same time it wrapped its tentacles around my torso, beginning to bind me into place as we sank deeper.

My right knee luckily made great impact. With a subdued screech, it let loose enough for me to free my arm. The dense gravity of the water made it hard for me to get into my jeans pocket but I did just in the knick of time as the other sickly green creatures came after me.

I gripped onto my wand as if it were the only thing holding me up from a skyscrapers edge.

A sharp bite in my thigh made me gasp, causing me to swallow water, making my lungs burn and chest heave without the air.

The creatures quickly enveloped me, another bite came down on my foot as I kicked again.

I punched one in its large, child like head. Others I cast a Revultion Jinx that sent boiling water streaming around them.

More and more creatures grabbed my limbs, there slimy fingers digging into me as there combined weight held me down, sinking further away from the surface light I yearned for so desperately.

The water slowly grew heavier against my chest, a burning pain consumed my throat, and as much as I tried, swimming up for air wasn't a possibility while they kept me below the surface.

Another bite to my side caused a shoot of pain. My elbow made contact. A stream of red blood flowed through the water like smoke but I wasn't sure whom it was from.

My arms felt weak and my legs could now only shake off a bite when they felt pain.

I slowly stopped kicking. Darkness took over my vision. Pain started to subside.

One final pleasant thought drifted through my mind...

And then there was hope.

A new set of warm arms wrapped around my limp torso. The surface finally broke against my face and air enveloped me.

And then I was back under. The arms turned into one arm while they fought off one of the creatures before pulling me back up to the surface, struggling to keep us both afloat before suddenly we were completely out of the water and finally enveloped in air.

I desperately sucked it all in, but it wouldn't quite suffice. Chocking on water, I coughed harshly till my throat felt like it it was on fire.

Frantic voices surrounded me but I couldn't see who they belonged to. The arms laid me down on a hard surface that smelt of wood.

Colors were blurred, shapes were hard to make out. I flinched and shrieked as something pushed on my side wound.

Footsteps bounded over and a hand found mine.

"Hermione?" The familiar voice came out muffled and stricken. A white blob with dark black hair and glasses came closer as it kneeled.

I struggled to clutch onto the blob as if it was as important as the air I was desperate for. Harry was here. Harry got my message. "Stop that, you need to lay down. Don't move." He affirmatively said, holding me down but then decided to moved closer, resting my head in his lap and moving both hands into mine as another blob came to put pressure back onto my side.

"What's wrong with her?" Harrys voice frantically asked.

"Those ve're Grindylows. She's poisoned, we have to take her back immediately." A rough male voice said.

"Karkaroff won't like this..." Another more distant male blob said with a dreading voice.

"Karkaroff izn't in charge right now. Move this ship or I'll hand you to the Grindylows myself." The voice boomed, it's blob moving closer.

"You vill be fine miss Granger... I promise you."

The blobs hand moved a wet lock of hair from my face, it's warm eyes meeting mine before everything went dark.


	3. Restrained.

I slowly awoke, blinking through heavy eyes, as I found myself in a foreign bed, feeling extremely groggy.

My vision blurred and I desperately wanted to rub the sleep out of my eyes, yet my arms wouldn't obey.

Or at least they couldn't since something was holding them back.

It wasn't easy to see what exactly was holding me since a thick fur blanket covered every inch of my body. I cringed my nose at the dusty smell when I wriggled against it.

Struggling to see around the small, poorly lit, stone wall room, I found an end table with a flickering candle and parchment on my left.

To my right was a rolling metal tray with a glass of water.

There wasn't much else besides 2 other cots and a small hanging cabinet made of wood.

How did I even get here? My head felt fuzzy when I attempted to procure my last memory.

I was wearing... Blue.

A blue silk top with... My mind struggled to grasp on to the fleeting memory. Something pleated?

My side suddenly itched and I attempted to scratch it with my free elbow.

A portion of the blanket fell below my chest and I struggled to try to sit up, only for more of the brown fur to uncover me.

Is that... A restraint against my chest? Why... This isn't my shirt. It's too large...

Millions of questions attacked my mind as I grew paranoid. I pulled hard on the restraints but all it did was burn my wrists and ankles when I thrashed against them.

Suddenly a distant sound came from behind the door, slowly getting closer. Were those... Footsteps?

"Help!" I called out, surprised at how rapt my voice sounded.

"Is someone there?" I asked, despite how much it hurt my throat and chest.

The steps became louder and much more rapid before the door flew open and a strange man stepped through.

My heart plummeted as he approached the side of my bed. Fear rang out through every nerve in my body.

Then a familiar voice echoed behind the door.

"Hermione!"

My mood picked up as Harry ran through the open door, taking one of my practically useless hands in his.

He smiled, yet it was sad. Shades of purple surrounded his eyes, his cheeks looked thin and sullen, his dark hair looked unclean, and a weird smell was on his breath... Was that whiskey?

I narrowed my eyes, completely forgetting about my own situation.

"Harry James Potter, what have you been doing with yourself?!"

His face turned into one of shock as I ranted off the growing list of things wrong with his appearance. He looked absolutely dreadful, who hasn't been feeding him?

As I finished off by telling him he needs to change his shirt, he broke into a smile, laughing as tears fell down his cheeks.

He reached over and gave me a one sided hug since I was unable to return the favor.

"Harry... Are you ok? Why are you crying?" I asked, now extremely concerned.

Instead of an answer, the strange man I had not yet met cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I'm Durmstrangs head Doctor, Mikhail Petrov. Would you mind answering a few questions before we get you upright?" His tone was very professional, he looked Russian, but surprisingly bore an American accent.

I nodded slowly. So was I in some kind of infirmary? At Durmstrang?

"Can you state your full name for me please?"

My name?

What, is he afraid I've lost my mind? I cleared my dry throat before answering.

"Hermione Jean Granger." I replied with an annoyance as he grabbed a pen out of his thick white coat pocket.

"Good. Now tell me, what color is this pen?"

The tall man stepped forward, eyeing me behind square glasses while raising the muggle writing utensil.

"Blue sir." I replied. What on earth happened to me if he needs to ask such a trivial question?

"What's today's date?" He continued.

My patience grew thin, and the way they both looked at me, like I was going to expload, set me off.

"I know that these questions must be important, but can you please explain why I'm here first?" I asked, seeking some answers.

"The date miss Granger." He asked again, narrowing his eyes until they were under thick silver brows.

I sighed, knowing I better just comply if I ever wanted to get out of this cold, stale smelling place.

"August 5th, the year 1999 if you want to get technical."

Harry shared a look with the doctor before grabbing my hand again.

He looked down at me but his deep blue eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"It... It's been a month 'Mione." He said quietly.

"A month and 5 days to be precise." The doctor said.

I let out a long breath. A month... How on earth could I be out for a month? Nothing happened to me! I was just... Just... What was I doing yesterday? Or rather, last month if this were true... And if I was in here for a month... I looked to Dr. Petrov, feeling ashamed for my fit when he's been caring for me this whole time.

Four weeks...

Four... Weeks.

I swallowed then looked at the two faces above me.

"Can I sit up?"

The doctor nodded before he undid my legs, while Harry worked on my arms and chest, unbuckling me at the side of the bed.

"Slowly now, you might feel sore in your back." Dr. Petrov instructed as he helped me sit up with a firm hand.

After I was upright and resting against my pillow and wooden backboard, I took in a breath.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

After Harry finished filling me in with the vague details he knew, he sat next to me and tapped one of the freshly healed scars on my upper arm.

I struggled to remember anything he described, but whenever I tried, it was like there was a hole missing. And why on earth would I need to be restained?

"Um, sir? Why was I strapped down?"

Dr. Petrov circled my bed before taking a seat on the nearest cot, folding his hands between his knees.

"Are you familiar with the Grindylows bite miss Granger?" He asked.

I of course had a vast knowledge about them after reading a few books on the care of creatures and the types of beasts out in the wizarding world. It was a small water demon, one of the dark creatures Remus left for us in the tank at school. But I strangely never came across anything peculiar from their bite.

"I'm afraid I'm not." I replied.

"The property's of the venom in a bite can procure many things. It's lesser known because it's not something the ministry wanted dark wizards to obtain. I'm sure you had impaired vision first, but it gets deeper with vivid hallucinations, extreme pain, and in many cases, death."

Harry swallowed on the last part, a shudder ran through his body beside me before Dr. Petrov continued.

"These images... They grow to be worse the more time passes. Restraints were necessary to assess you and keep you from doing anything irrational. To ensure they don't return, I've extracted your memory's of the day. There now in a pensive, hidden for your privacy. I suggest you keep them out of your head indefinitely so that they don't trigger old nerves. The venom doesn't entirely leave your body though. I've spent a week extracting it from your blood so you should be fine, but I advise you not to indulge in anything that hinders your ability to think clearly. It's important that you watch your actions and come to me straight away if you feel any strange urges or heightened levels of emotion. Harry here should be able to keep you in check."

He put a friendly hand on Harrys shoulder, while Harry nodded.

"You bet. She'll be watched over by me and Gabri through the day."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Who's Gabri?" I asked.

"Gabrielle Delecour. One of the most unpredictable French girls I've ever met. She was in the carriage with you, I'm sure she'll fill you in on the rest of the story since I only know the last bit." He said.

I internally hoped that would be soon.

Dr. Petrov started moving toward the door.

"You must be famished. I've been giving you proper nutrients accordingly, but nothing beats a real meal. I'll go see if the staff is cooking anything lighter today."

He then excused himself, moving into what I presumed to be the hall, while Harry pulled me into his warm arm.

I let out a sigh as he gave me a sad smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were going to die... At least when you were struggling in the restraints I knew you would get through this. But after he drained the venom and took the memory..." Harry sighed deeply.

"It was a bit harder to sit by you when you were so cold and still. Mikhail started sending me on errands after my classes and I'd walk the halls in the mornings..." His eyes shut and his jaw clenched. "I should've went in after you that night. I might've been able to pull you out quicker. And no one would listen after I got your message. Wasn't until-" he stopped short, looking a bit hesitant before he continued. "Until I reached um, ...the captain. He was the only one who would listen. I should've known not to bother with the crew first, they all thought I was a phony anyway. But it still could've maybe saved you time... Given you a week back..." He thinned his lips, avoiding my eyes. I felt the need to stop him but it seemed he had this bottled up, and from his current state I couldn't hold him back from letting it out without further hurting him.

"I've lost so many people in my life, but nothing compared to seeing you on your death bed, and no more than a year after we won the war. We were supposed to be through with the fear death. I don't know what I'd of done if you were killed." He said, taking in a shaky breath.

I sat quietly, resting my head on his shoulder and internally hoping my best friend would never have to lose anyone dear to him for the remainder of his life.

We continued in silence for the next half hour until Dr. Petrov returned with two trays being carried through the air by his wand.

"Eat up, both of you." He demanded, setting them on the end table. "And miss Granger, you build up your strength. Tomorrow will be your first for rehabilitation."

\----------

That night, I was wheeled into a small shower stall. Though I was quite embarrassed to be in a wheel chair, Dr. Petrov insisted on me staying seated for the remainder of the day.

Gabrielle met us both in the infirmary, where she greeted me with a double cheek kiss and told me how glad she was that I rejoined the world.

"Jou should've seen Madame Drewreys face. I swear if I 'ad a camera I would've been ze happiest girl on earth. She's to be jour etiquette professor by za way. Once she heard we were off to Durmstrang, she grew even more pale. Took off out of za only flu here and met someone to take her back to Paris straight away."

The more she spoke, the more I grew confused.

"So, there was two people in the carriage? Why didn't you go back with her?" I asked.

"Oui, well three including jou. Oh mon cheri, zis is an all boys school! Jou can't expect me to up and leave jou in the hands of silly men. Plus ze headmaster was kind enough to give us an open stay. We'll be off to France in no time though, since jou're doing so well."

I nodded as she helped me move from the wheel chair to a seat in the very simple shower that was only a door across the infirmary. The bathroom was for patients only, so I had the privacy I needed.

"Thanks Gabrielle. You really didn't need to stay but I'm glad you did." I offered her a smile as she pulled the oversized, mens flip flops off my feet. It felt strange having someone help me undress, but if her reason for staying was to help me, I'd assume she was already used to cleaning me up instead of Dr. Petrov. It made me feel better but even so, I didn't exactly know Gabrielle.

She chuckled. "Call me Gabri. It's really no big deal, I'm training to be a healer. If anything, zis just helped my resume. Plus, jou don't remember, but jou helped me with something I couldn't manage for years. Its the least I could do to return za favor."

I raised my arms as she removed my shirt and I quickly covered myself with a small towel she handed me prior.

"What did I help you with?" I asked curiously, trying to maintain my embarrassment by continuing conversation.

Her face lit up.

"I hoped jou'd ask. Harry continued helping me after jou started and I finally done it." She said, bouncing in place.

She then pulled out her wand from her fur pants, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to show me instead of explaining.

After announcing the words, Gabrielle's wand illuminated. A liquid smoke came out in cheerful spirit and took the form of a small, graceful jellyfish.

She smiled as it floated into her dainty, open palm.

"I did some research, my grandma had one similar to zis. She was one of the only full Veela in history to procure a patronus. It makes me proud to carry on her legacy." She said with a small smile.

I smiled along with her, her cheerful spirit was contagious.

The glimmering patronus then evaporated into the air with a swirl and she sighed.

"I miss her at times, but zis just reminds me she's somewhere watching over me. So thanks."

She finished before pocketing her wand and turning on the water.

"Anyway, shampoo and conditioner are zere. They don't really look all zat great but zey work none za less." She ran her hand under the faucet before getting it to the proper temperature and stepping out to let me have some privacy.

"Just yell when jou're done!" She said clearly from across the small room.

I sighed, thankful for the privacy as I leaned forward under the water.

The warmth was pleasant compared to the chill air that drafted through the room. The shower had smooth stone tiles and a textured stone wall, with a clear curtain around it.

It wasn't nearly as luxurious as the bathrooms at Hogwarts, but it served its purpose.

As I made my way to my hair, I found the shampoo was definitely not what I was used to. The smell was earthy, but not in the good way, and the texture felt like water.

I mentally groaned when I put a dollop of conditioner in my hand. This is so not going to help my curls like the one I normally would use.

After three helpings of conditioner, I rinsed off and grabbed the small towel to cover my naked body.

"Gabrielle?" I called out, wondering if she was still inside the bathroom. If she was, she might be part mouse.

"Gabri." She corrected from right outside the curtains, making me jump.

She stepped inside with both a towel and robe, shutting off the water before beginning to help me dry off.

"Sorry... Gabri. I'll remember this time." I said with a small smile.

"It's such a horrid name. My mom gave it to me after my dad wanted to call me Roxanne. I'd of much rather been called something to set me apart. Roxy would've been cool." She said with a weak smile as she pushed me into the infirmary.

"It's not that bad, I'd of killed for the name Gabrielle. Try living with the name Hermione. Honestly, I think my parents were mad." I replied.

She just chuckled and steadied me as I gently put myself onto the bed.

I honestly don't know what the deal was with the "no walking rule." I very well could stand by myself at the very least. Though certainly I wouldn't disobey it since I'd presume the doctor knew best.

"How about we make a deal? Jou take my name and I'll take jours." She joked before pulling up my covers and handing me a brush.

"Deal! Why do you want such a unique name anyway?" I asked as I started the strenuous brushing.

"Medical is my main goal, but I've always loved fashion. It would be my- oh no jou don't, give me that." She said, grabbing the brush from me and motioning for me to turn my back. She gently brushed a section of my hair before continuing.

"It's been my dream to have my own label. Only thing is, what kind of label is Gabrielle Delacour? My sister on ze other hand would've had the rockin brand. Fleur Delacour just rolls right off za tongue and looks like it would be exquisite... There. Much better."

She put the brush down before pulling two random bobby pins from her jeans pockets, circling to face me.

"Jou have za most wonderful hair, don't brush it out into a big ball of frizz." She instructed while sticking the pins on the sides of my head to keep it from my face.

"Thanks Gabri. You know, you could always just make it Delacour. It could be just as great as Gucci or Chanel."

She tilted her head, obviously unaware of the names.

"Um, muggle brands." I explained.

"That's a pretty good idea. Yeah! Shop Delacour..." She said with an enthusiastic grin. "Anyway, time to get jou into a change of clothes and reapply jour healing spells."

"Healing spells?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sorry it's just what I called zem when I used to treat my niece when she fractured her wrist. Jour body is still mending internally. Za wounds closed and Dr. Petrov removed as many scars as he could after I insisted, but inside, jou're not quite mended. The venom is a pesky thing. Doesn't fully allow jou to heal, but jou're very close to being recovered. It'll take perhaps a week to get jou completely out of here and on our way to Beauxbaton."

Another week in this small room... At Durmstrang Achademy...

I tried my best not to look so down.

"Ok, healing spell time." I said with a faint chuckle.

\----------

"Hermione?"

A quiet whisper woke me in the middle of the night.

An outlined figure stood over me, waiting for my response.

I took in a breath and checked the time.

"Harry? What are you doing up this late?" I asked while rubbing one of my heavy eyes.

His face was poorly lit by the moons light (from the only window in the room), but I could tell something was wrong.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bug you but I just couldn't stop thinking. What if you had an attack in your sleep? Or if you needed something but couldn't get out of bed? Or even-"

"Oh you big bother. Get in here, you could use a nights rest too."

I pulled down a section of the covers and scooted over to make room. Gabri and a shy house elf named Pooky had kindly washed my bedding earlier today and I was now even more thankful for it since Harry was now crashing with me.

He climbed in, setting his round glasses on the night stand before drawing me into his warm, flannel covered arms.

"You need a hobby you know." I said after closing my eyes and laying my head into the soft pillow. His steady breathing was on my hair and I could sense his eyes on me as he remained silent, knowing all too well I'd keep continuing on without needing to ask why.

"Ever since we our first year, we've been doing miraculous things people couldn't even fathom. Every time we came back to Hogwarts, it wasn't just lectures and homework. We had larger expectations by both our professors and peers, as well as ourselves. Now that we've solved every puzzle, every riddle Dumbledore gave you, we're just left with school... You can't make me your new project Harry. I'd be just as concerned if it were you in my place, but this is something I hardly have to overcome. I appriciate your help but you can't waste your brilliant mind on finding the best ways to get me out of here quicker."

He sighed and rested his head on the other end of the pillow.

"Can't blame me for it. This place is driving me up the wall. Honestly, I'm feeling like a caged animal without purpose. I know that I'll be out in the field soon and Durmstrang really isn't all that horrible, but until then, I just have school and sleep, day in and day out." He said shaking his head.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm relieved and I wouldn't wish for our darker days to ever come back, but don't you miss it?... That feeling of higher purpose?"

I let out a slow sigh, feeling sad that he was ever caught up in Dumbledores dirty work.

"Honestly Harry, I only miss when it was just us three. Doing nothing at all. Just feeling that short period of ease and togetherness before something else came and either split us apart or hurt our loved ones. It was thrilling to discover secrets and pour myself into such rare research, but at the end of the day I only wished for our safety and school marks."

He turned onto his back, taking my hand in his and staring up at the drab, wood paneled ceiling.

"I wished the same... But at the same time... I also wished for Dumbledore to give me new tasks so I would get that little bit of new respect and time with him... Is that horrible?" He asked with guilt in his tone.

"No Harry. I don't blame you for that. He was like a father to you after all. I used to do the same for my dad, it's just something we strive for." I finished before rolling over to lay my head on his shoulder like I used to do.

"Now get some rest or I'll slip you a sleeping draught in your tea tomorrow."

He chuckled, but complied. "Goodnight know-it-all." He lightly teased.

"Goodnight scarhead." I teased back before falling into a deep, comforting sleep.

\----------

"Good morning Miss Granger, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Petrov asked as he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

I had gotten dressed on my own this morning after convincing Mr. and Miss. worry warts that I was perfectly capable of the task. They both sneered, but complied when I reminded them today was my first in some kind of physical therapy Dr. Petrov had planned. Plus Harry had class, and after just one night of sleep he looked 10 times better, and Gabri decided to go back to her room, wherever that was.

"I'm doing well. I'm definitely ready to get out of this bed for awhile." I said, quickly eating down my breakfast so I could begin whatever training I had to do before I could be placed in a normal room and finally make my way to Beauxbaton.

A month and a week with no education while schools already started? I don't know how I wasn't going mad doing nothing in this little room.

"Glad to hear it. First we need to check out your progress, do you mind?" He asked, motioning to his wand. This man was anything but a time waster.

I shook my head, encouraging him to evaluate my person while I finished off a strip of crispy bacon. At least one good thing about this infirmary was the hearty food.

Dr. Petrov waved his wand once over me, making approving sounds after every check point, that told me all was looking good.

"Remarkable how the body fights off foreign things when it's awake and energized. You're doing quite well, today should be fairly easy for you." He commented before setting his wand back into his white coat pocket.

"May I check your scars?" He asked a little timidly, which I completely understood. He probably hasn't had a female patient in years.

I nodded, pulling up my pant legs when asked, as well as lifting my shirt to uncover the fading scars.

Each looked like a perfectly circled bite, almost iridescent against my pale, olive skin tone.

Though the one thing different from my other scars was the slight shimmer of green surrounding the teeth marks.

"That's the venom." Dr Petrov said as if reading my mind.

"It's gone from the area-into your blood stream, but it's stained like grape juice on white carpet. I'm not sure how long it will take the coloring to leave your body, but I'd wager about a few months to a year."

Surprisingly' I was ok with this.

"Sir... You haven't um, been slipping me calming draught have you?" I asked while he examined a scar at my side. Any shape of form of the real Hermione Granger would be freaking out over the discoloration.

He chuckled. "Very keen for such a young witch."

I raised a brow at him.

Actually I was years above the typical seventh year. The war of course took away from the year I should've had, but little did many know, I was two years older than Harry. Originally I was only ten months older, being born September 19th of '79. Harry was born the following year in July on the 31st. But because of the time turner my third year... And a few other years without anyone knowing (which I still felt guilty for)... I had another whopping year over him. All together I was about 3 years older than the seventh years attending Hogwarts. Making me 22 this year. Though technically I still went by my birthday for my parents. Which now that I think of it... That meant my birthday was next week. Which would mean I'd be... 20 years old to them?

I recalculated once more before confirming everything was correct.

Though Dr. Petrov didn't really need to know, and neither did anyone else for that matter.

"I've only been giving you a very small dosage. We still don't know how well your body is maintaining the venom, and if your brain gets another catch of it, we need to be ready, and you need to have at least a small part of your head working. I don't know how this will effect you while your fully aware but if it does we also don't want you to be panicked."

I nodded thoughtfully, though I wondered how much venom would put me back into a state of hallucinating. I also wondered if I would ever remember any of it. The pensive must be holding that away as well.

"Ok, let's get you on your feet, though don't over do it. If anything, even the littlest thing, feels off, tell me immediately."

I nodded, swinging my legs carefully around the bed before slowly standing up with Dr. Petrov's hand spotting my back, in case I should fall.

After finding an easy balance, I wriggled my ten unpainted toes then shifted my weight to each leg by bending at the knee.

I then started to take a step forward with Dr. Petrov following at my side.

Honestly, it all felt perfectly fine. I didn't know that the deal with-

A small pain shot through my leg as I put it down in front of me, dropping like dead weight.

"Going down!" Was all I managed to say before he caught me under both arms, stopping me from completely falling to the floor.

After easily picking me up, he set me on he edge of the bed then stared quizzically at my legs while running a hand over his thick, silver beard.

"Let's try another method." He said, quickly turning to the outdated, medical storage room.

After a few minutes he returned with a pair of crutches like my mom had when he twisted her ankle.

"Before we test this, would you check your arms strength? Put both arms at your side and lift yourself an inch off the mattress."

I did as he instructed, laying my palms flat against the bed at my sides, before lifting my bottom up in a seated position.

After holding it for about thirty seconds, he nodded to himself, handing me the metal crutches.

I put them under each arm as he braced himself to spot me with his large open hands, before standing again.

My mind reeled as I built up the courage to take another step, hoping it wasn't as horrible as the last.

Tentatively placing a foot down, the same pain shot up, but with the crutches, I was thankfully able to handle my weight.

"It's painful... But I can manage this." I said, taking another small, aching step across the room.

"I'll bring you something to relieve the pain, but in order to get your legs working again, we need to continue this every hour for 15 minutes. We'll make it 20 when you feel confident without the crutches."

"15 minutes..." I repeated, more to myself than him.

I groaned at my aching feet.

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continuously read each chapter as it updates!   
> Don't forget to tell me your thoughts!   
> XO


	4. The Headmaster.

"I think it's about time we broke you out of here." Harry said, sitting across from me, looking quite bored.

He and Gabri had been visiting me everyday for the past four days in fear of my health, even when I told them they needn't worry about me. After all, I've gotten along with my physical therapy quite well and I haven't had any "episodes" as Harry likes to call it.

In fact, I hadn't had any sign of hallucinations at all.

But even with my rapid recovery, I still went by doctors orders.

"I'm supposed to stay in the infirmary for six days minimum." I explained for the third time.

"Hermione you're already walking on your own, you could just spend a little time away. We'll even have you back before Mikhail returns." He suggested.

"Dr. Petrov." I corrected, to which Harry rolled his eyes.

"Jou know, Dinners in less than an hour. We'd have plenty of time to eat and maybe show jou some of za castle." Gabri suggested after putting down her rapid knitting needles.

Harry nodded in agreement before both looked at me like they were kids begging for a new toy.

I sighed.

"Fine. But you guys better be right about the timing, I don't wanna screw up my progress."

"Dont worry. We'll have you back in time." Harry said, smiling as he slipped on his uniform boots.

I suddenly looked down at the cheap, oversized flip flops I was provided, comparing the two.

"On second thought, maybe you two should just go..."

No way was I going into public in men's pajamas and plastic shoes. Not even if there was a fire. Though I'd bet my life that no fire would harm anyone enough to leave this castle in a hurry.

The place was pure ice and stone.

Gabri grinned mischievously. "Oh you're going." She demanded, looking at the clock.

"I've always liked a last minute challenge."

\----------

After losing the argument, (really it was unfair since it was two extremely stubborn people against one) the three of us walked together down the dim hall.

Harry continued on my right, supporting me with his arm through mine, while Gabri walked on my other side, giving me space but cautiously eyeing my walk incase I should fall.

I snickered when she eyed me again, this time with the look of pride on her face for the work she had just finished in twenty minutes.

The soft furs and fabrics were given to her by Harry, who had plenty to wear after Karkaroff graciously gave them to him. Harry said the infamous man turned a new leaf with him, but I don't know if I buy that yet.

The wizard was after all, unpredictable, devious, and a former death eater.

He even let people believe his death for two years, before coming out to the world, only after Voldemort and his followers were relinquished.

For that, I also saw him as a coward.

It felt like a relief to be out of the robes and large tee shirts given to me at the infirmary, and Gabri really did have a talented craft when it came to fashion. I glanced down at the red, black, and brown colors she placed me in, allowing me to blend into the school... Well, for the most part. The shirt I wore was crisp, classy and black. It sat exactly where I liked the cut to be, not too low in the chest, and just slim enough to show I'm a woman.

Instead of the thick, heavy jackets, she made me a thin, yet very warm, cloak that just barley dragged the ground as I walked. It was a deep, earth toned red and underneath it was lined with the thinnest layer of soft dark brown fur. The hood remained the same cloth red material as the top.

The pants were lined with fur to keep the chill out and she even threw in hidden extra padding near my knees incase I should fall again.

It was more of a statement than I'd normally wear but she put the perfect mixture of earth and class into it so I couldn't complain.

In fact, I felt confident in my new apperal.

Lost in my thoughts, I'd almost forgotten where we were going.

Suddenly we were in the main halls, away from the dull and mid evil looking stone paths.

This was a big contrast comparatively. The deep beige stone tiles were polished until they shined, and not one was askew.

Although it was still dark, the massive, dome shaped halls were lit more appropriately with larger candles but yet again very few windows, that were all frosted over.

It somehow felt... Secure and stable. The warm, neutral tones also gave it a cozy look- even in this freezing weather.

As we stood in front of two very large wooden doors, Gabri stopped Harry from opening them with a light hand on his wrist.

"Hold on, she needs a primp." She said, looking me over as if I were to be revealed to a fashion showcase and not just a dining hall.

Opening her red side bag, she pulled out a metal tube and a small brush.

"Zis iz my favorite color so no protesting." She said, opening the tube to reveal a red that matched my cloak. I almost backed away from the beauty product but her hard stare kept me in place as she applied it much quicker than I had when I tried using lipstick. It even felt pristinely done compared to when I tried it and ended up with one half of my lip being bigger than the other.

"How'd you manage to save your things?" I asked, wondering if anything survived, and if it had, where was my bead bag?

"Only jou fell in, our things were safe. Jour little coin bag is in my purse under ze bed upstairs for safe keeping." She said, unknowingly answering my mental question.

I'll have to grab that from her later. Especially since it has my own shampoo and toothbrush in it.

"Jour hairs too neat." Gabri said before pulling out a few strands by my face. Well, so much for keeping my hair out of the way.

"Come on Gab, I'm hungry." Harry complained as he impatiently waited with his hand at the door.

"Alright alright! Sheesh. Just one more strand... Aaand she's perfect!"

Harry gave me a look that plainly said "finally" before briskly opening the door...

...And revealing a mad house.

I nearly turned in the opposite direction when I finally figured out what exactly was going on.

Boys had clustered in the center of the room and were standing on tables, all facing the middle, cheering and yelping like wild monkeys.

"Kampf! Kampf!" Was being chanted in unison, with shaking fists, nods, and claps.

Looking up at Harry and Gabri, I expected them to be just as bug eyed as I was, but they strangely looked as if this was nothing but a normal day at the dining hall.

"Who do jou think it iz zis time?" Gabri asked Harry as he led me to a table, fully supporting me incase I should trip on a few plates that were haphazardly thrown on the ground between rows of chairs.

"I heard something about Niklaus setting fire to Stephans trunk, in my third class this morning. Could be them two." Harry responded.

As if on que, one of the rowdy boys yelled out "Komm schon Niklaus!" Confirming Harrys assumption.

"Aren't you two surprised by this at all?" I asked above the noise, still unable to believe what was going on.

Harry shrugged as he sat me down in a wooden chair with thin padding, then pushed the seat forward so I was nearly up against the long dark table.

"Not really... This goes on practically every day. I just avoid it." He said, filling his dull copper plate with food.

A few other boys were also at this table, as far away from the commotion as they could be.

Though there attention wasn't on the food or the fight, but rather on us three. They whispered between themselves and shot Gabri a wink when her gaze passed their way- though I doubted they'd continue to do more then send her flirty looks when she suddenly glared at them like I'd never seen before.

Her soft blue eyes became completely black and were shooting them a look that could kill, as the hand that held her fork grew small, sharp talons. She drummed her other hand against the table, the talons created a pattern sound against the wood.

The boys eyes widened and quickly looked away.

Even I was slightly frightened of her extreme change in appearance. It was like a sinister ice demon unleashing from an angels body.

"Is that really necessary? You're frightening enough with just your normal glare." Harry stated, filling up my plate with potatoes and a large leg that came directly off a cooked pig in the middle of the table.

I thanked him before searching for something easier to cut with, rather than just the simple fork to the right of my plate.

"Please, za boys are pathetic. Being ze only two women within miles of zis place, jou bet I'm going to frighten zem off." She said before closing her eyes, reopening them a second later to their original bright blue.

"How did you... Is that a Veela thing?" I asked, awed by her quick transition.

She blushed. "Yeah, technically it'z all I can do since I'm only part. But zey don't need to know that." She said with a mischievous grin.

Harry chuckled then nudged my arm with his elbow. "Imagine if we had her around Malfoy our first year. He'd of pissed his pants."

I tried stifle a laugh. Although he was a foul git, I still didn't think it was right to mock him after all that happened the past year. Most had ridiculed the Malfoy family because of their accomplices, but I just felt sorry for the disheveled family.

But boy oh boy, what I would've given to see the look on his face when he got on her bad side.

"Who's Malfoy?" Gabri asked curiously.

Harry frowned. "An annoying, blood purist, ferret we had to endure at Hogwarts. Had such a mouth on him and claimed to be the best at everything when actually Hermione came out at the top. Hit him hard when a muggle born and a blood traitor were above him in both school and sport."

"Well to be fair, he was in second behind me." I commented. "And his father raised him to be a snobby git. Though it's hardly an excuse."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you ever stop defending everyone?"

"It's not his fault he was brought up by death eaters." I replied with a hard stare.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew through the hall. Snow flakes flurried in through doors even larger than we had seen previously, as a tall man with a goatee stepped into the room in silver and snow dusted furs.

The madhouse of a room stopped instantly as if they were wound by clockwork, going from disorderly to completely silent and stable within seconds of seeing the man.

Boys sat back in their seats as if nothing happened, dishing up the few plates they had left on the tables and chatting softly amongst themselves. Two of them were a bit slower though. One limped off with his fists still clenched, while the other had a confident smirk below his black eye.

Headmaster Igor Karkaroff walked slowly toward the front of the room where a long table sat, the best structured in the room, complete with silver fur throws and exquisite looking chairs.

He sat next to other men in various ages, including one lone women who was quite chatty with another professor that had his back turned toward me.

"Hey Gabri, we're not the only ones after all." I said, pointing toward the youthful female, with flowing jet black hair, bronzed skin, and golden eyes.

Her features were so stunning it was hard to just merely glance at her.

"You mean professor Valentinov?" She asked, raising her eyes to the reincarnated cleopatra.

"She's part of the teaching staff, I don't count her." She replied with a full mouth of potatoes.

For someone so clean and sleek, Gabri sure could put it away.

I shook my head and chuckled as I glanced back at the woman, who now had her almond shaped eyes on me. Her red mouth turned up in a friendly smile which I returned along with a shy blush for being caught, as the man beside her turned to see where her attention drifted.

His liquid brown eyes connected with mine as my breath caught in a startled realization.

His broad shoulders straightened as his mouth parted softly, while staring at me with the same intensity.

My cheeks grew warm.

I took in his distant, seated form, surprised by his appearance. He wore a dark grey button up instead of the uniform I saw him in last, rolled at the sleeves and tightly fit around his forearms. A gold watch sat at the end of his wrist, and his pants were a plain black.

He grew a small amount of facial hair that made his perfect jaw look sharply defined, while his hair was styled short and messy.

This version looked so different... As if he suddenly grew into himself.

The back of my mind warned that perhaps this was just hallucinogenic, that I was staring at a professor who was probably freaking out about my consistent stare. And yet...

His hand went down to his grandfathers gold ring he wore on his index finger, the same one he'd fiddle with when he was nervous.

The first time I saw that was when he had asked me to the dance my fourth year...

My mouth turned up without control... The Viktor Krum I remembered was still in there...

The inside of my chest fluttered lightly, meeting his gaze once more.

And then, to my hearts regret, those wonderful eyes grew cold.

He blinked a few times before narrowing his brows in confusion. His eyes had just been looking into me... Now they were just looking at me.

Out of the corner of my permanent gaze, a delicate hand snaked around his arm, releasing his stare.

He blinked once more before turning to face the woman, a hesitant smile returning to his face as she continued conversation.

My smile fell along with the rest of me, feeling a strong sting as he turned completely away again, releasing his ring, and laughing genuinely when professor Valentinov cracked an inaudible joke.

Suddenly, her pristine features weren't as pleasing...

I let out a long breath. No... That's wrong to think. She's a beautiful woman. She looks kind and funny...

I dared a glance back up at the two who looked as if they could be a model couple.

He... He looks happy. Plus, who am I to feel this way when I was the one who broke us off.

It was for the better after all... And I'm sure I'm just feeling like this because he's moved on. If he were sitting alone I'd feel nothing more than glad to see an old friend.

Though looking at him now, I wasn't so sure that was all true...

"You're not from here." An abrupt voice said, causing me to forget my troubled train of thought.

I turned around to see a rather tall, thin boy with black hair and pale skin, look down at me, then shift his narrowed icy blues to Harry and Gabri.

"What gave zat away?" Gabri asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Hmm...French." He stated, nodding at Gabri thoughtfully, ignoring her sarcasm.

"But you..." He stared at me quizzically before taking a seat to my right.

I scooted closer to Harry who was stiffening up.

"I don't believe I can quite place you..."

He stared deep into my eyes as if all his questions would be answered within them.

"Leave her alone." Gabri said, cutting into her ham with the biggest knife, as if to scare him off. Sadly it didn't work.

"Im sorry darlin, did you vant my attention instead? I'm Sebastian Karkaroff by the vay." He said, in a very fluid, flirtatious kind of way.

Karkaroff... I flashed my eyes to the headmaster and back, comparing the two. Sebastian had the same dark hair and stern face... But stronger more striking features that didn't quite match up.

He couldn't be Igors son, they had a similar air to them but not enough to be that closely related... Nephew perhaps?

Gabri narrowed her eyes, yet left them her normal blue. Harry was right. Even without the change she was intimidating for such a sweet girl.

Sebastian raised a brow as if it didn't faze him before glancing back at me.

"Vhat's your name lovely?" He asked.

Suddenly a fleeting thought crossed my mind. He... He reminded me of someone... Or something... Before I could really think on it, Harry cleared his throat.

"You don't need to kn-"

"It's Hermione." I inturupted. Why do I feel I know him?

Sebastian smirked broadly while looking between the two of us.

"English." He nodded thoughtfully. "You know, my mother vas from-"

"Mr. Karkaroff, back to your seat." An older professor at the front of the nearest table motioned toward the empty spot.

He frowned before standing, but not before giving Gabri and I one more debonair glance.

"Vell, let me know if either of you ladies need help finding your vay around. And nice meeting you English girl." He said with a wink.

By time he sat down, others noticed our presence and started whispering among themselves.

Eyes shifted our way and I grew increasingly uncomfortable under their stares.

"What's their problem?" Gabri asked in between bites.

Harry shrugged as whispers grew louder, causing more and more boys to notice us at the table.

Eventually it sounded like a small uproar of voices in about three different languages.

Suddenly a booming noise echoed through the hall.

Headmaster Karkaroff raised and lowered his staff twice more before silence once again filled the room.

His narrowed eyes swept over the students slowly before finally resting on us.

I felt terrified.

Karkaroff rose from the chair gracefully before gliding over to our table, his long beautiful furs blowing slightly behind him.

After nodding an emotionless hello to Harry and Gabri, he stopped in front of me and gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Miss Granger." He said in his extremely thick Bulgarian accent. "Pardon interruption. May I have vord with you?"

The hairs stood on the back of my neck as I contemplated saying no. Why couldn't he wait for after my meal... Preferably with someone accompanying us...

Deciding it would be rude, I grit my teeth in fear of saying something I'd regret before nodding up at the tall man.

Harry stood from his chair, helping me rise without making a fool of myself if I should fall. Which seemed likely, not because of my sore legs but because of my quivering knees.

I nodded my thanks before cautiously taking the headmasters long, outstretched arm, and let him lead to the the hall.

Someone let out a whistle followed by a holler when Karkaroff opened the door for me. Karkaroff merely narrowed his eyes in the general area it came from, while another voice spoke up.

"Adam Radkov! Veeks detention with both me and professor Burke."

I got a glimpse of Viktor folding his arms, speaking out to one of the boys who groaned, before the door shut and silence took over.

My chest clenched. Was that for me...? Or for the headmasters sake...

And wait a minute... Why... He's a professor?

Duh Hermione, he was sitting at the head table.

But... Whatever happened to his dream of winning the Quidditch World Cup?

Karkaroffs sudden voice had me put that thought on hold.

"I apologize for the boys. They have forgotten their manners in a lady's presence." Karkaroff said before taking out a wooden wand with a silver grip at the end into his hand.

At first I was alarmed, still slightly afraid of the man. My hand went down to my pocket just for safe measures, but instead of pointing the wand at me, he aimed it at the wall.

A small, yet intricate wooden door materialized out of no where, forming against the stone bricks that faded into the beautifully rounded, detailed ceiling complete with polished stone arches.

"Might not be Hogwarts, but ve still have some tricks up our sleeves." He said with a chuckle before the door opened on its own.

He gestured me through the door first, then sealed it off once we were on the other side.

A large rustic office sat before me, with a spiral stair that looked like it were on wheels so it could reach any book that was placed into the top walls.

He crossed the room then sat at the very large, solid desk near the unlit fireplace that held various awards on its mantle.

On his other side was a small bar filled with different sorts of whiskey.

Above that, a stags head next to a portrait of what appeared to be a small, and very poised family. Sebastian was in it, alongside a man who I presumed to be Igor Karkaroff's brother.

"Take a seat miss Granger if you vould."

I did as asked, letting my frame be enveloped by the very comfortable arm chair.

"Noorey!" Karkaroff called into the air. With a pop, a small house elf in a patchy fur coat came to his aid.

"What would the master have me do sir?" He asked with a drab voice.

"Bring two plates of bratwurst and two Kissels."

The elf thanked him for the work and was back off with another pop.

"You instruct them in English sir?" I asked curiously.

"Three elves know English, including Noorey. He knows Russian and Bulgarian better than other two, but vhy make understanding instruction difficult?" He explained while leaning back into his chair, sighing comfortably.

"Plus you find that I've made it priority to speak English in classes. The boys vill do better in future with growing language. I vasn't taught till after school and I regret it now that English is besting our Slavic at Bulgarian ministry. Plus these boys come from too many countries. English is universal."

I nodded thoughtfully.

After all, it made sense. Records even mentioned Oblansk, the last Bulgarian minister, stepping down to a wizard named Felix Jones. He was quickly elected in, despite his Canadian heritage.

More and more people from around the world followed this change and started filling in positions at the ministry, and soon after, it trended into an English speaking workforce.

"Um, why am I here sir?" I asked as Noorey came back with the food and drink.

After taking a sip of his Kissel, he nodded at Noorey, who then left upon his aproval.

"I vas death eater, miss Granger." He said, rising from the chair in one fluid motion.

His casually blunt manner made me tense up in my seat as he moved toward his spiral stair case.

"But you already know that." He continued from atop the stairs, moving his finger along the books before he found one in particular.

I watched him carefully as he came down the steps with the book in hand. Where was he going with this?

"Tom Riddle was one of finest leaders I'd ever met. He held such promise to keep order within our world. The man valued tradition and blood more than anyone I ever knew. Something I had in common with him... Something I still have in common with him..."

Oh no... Mental alarms went off in my head and I quickly shifted my eyes around the room for a door while he wasn't looking.

I then grimaced to see that their was none. What on earth did he use to reveal the door?

I went over possible spells in means of escape in my head as he reached the table, before placing the large, dusty, leather bound book on the table.

One that looked like it was made centuries ago with yellowed paper and a lock, magically sealed on the side.

A lock with snakes etched into a foreign metal.

His wand came out of his pocket at top speed.

And that was where I drew the line.

"Expelliarmus!" I said quickly, feeling the magic flow through my wand less hand, before kicking his own wand across the room.

"Incarcerous!"

A long thin rope tied and knocked him down as I made my way over to grab the prejudiced man by his shirt to look him in the face.

"You better tell me what's in that book if you know what's good for you. I can sense dark magic a mile away and THAT is reeking of it!" I demanded as I took my wand out of my pocket and jutted the tip near his throat.

My heart beat increased with the adrenaline flowing through my veins.

His eyes went wide with fear as I yanked him partially from the ground.

Then, out of no where, a broad smile took up his face, and for once, it met his blue eyes.

"You! You are like Bulgarian! Aha!" He exclaimed, practically beaming.

He took me by surprise but I didn't loosen my grip or throw a spell.

Was this man mad?

"Karkaroff! I won't ask again!" I said boldly, digging the tip of my wand into his neck.

He made a sound of muffled pain before complying.

"It's first book of headmasters and rules here at Durmstrang. Trust me, look if you have to. Of course book is protected by dark arts, vhat do you think ve specialize in for past century?"

I narrowed my eyes before releasing his shirt.

Crossing to the table, I looked down at the books dusty cover.

Afraid to touch it, I blew off some dust, revealing more of the title that I couldn't read if my life depended on it.

"What language is this?" I asked as I tentatively touched its binding with the tip of my finger incase it repelled muggle borns.

"Bulgarian. It was the founders book." He replied after shaking some wisps of dark, mangled hair from his face.

I held both ends of the book in my hands with a new confidence after finding it to be somewhat safe, turning it over for any other markings.

Suddenly a door opened, the book dropped, and my wand shot up without even a thought to process the spell.

Thankfully my reflex was only to disarm.

A groan came from a petite, grey haired man standing in the slowly disappearing doorway.

"That was my last glass of wine." He complained while looking over the red stain on his white shirt.

He then looked up at our situation and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't mind me, I'm just dropping off some paperwork. Though I do hope you'll untie him soon, I need his signature before my next class." He said in an uncaring yet sophisticated tone before crossing to the mini bar.

He looked over the cabinets and scratched his defined chin.

"On second thought, keep him tied up, I don't think he'd appreciate me taking a glass of this." The man said, holding up a red bottle.

I was baffled at how strange this place was turning out to be. Why is he not helping his boss off the ground? Doesn't he care that I'm holding him against his will?

I flicked my eyes back to Karkaroff who was glaring at the man. Why wasn't he telling him off of asking for assistance?

"Your thoughts are too loud. Don't think so much, I've already got a headache." The man said as he took a sip of his drink out of the crystal glass while leaning against the bar.

"Anyone ever told you it's rude to use Occulmency unknowingly?" I asked, feeling violated, though also thoroughly impressed.

He rolled his eyes lazily before setting the cup down and crossing to the book.

With a flick of the wrist in an effortless manner, he opened it to the first page.

My eyes widened as I looked at this man again.

No one used wand less magic so easily on dark objects. No one knew Occulmency so well that I barley felt it.

"You're William Burke."

He took a sarcastic, flippant bow.

"In the flesh. Now look at the boring history our school has collected so I can get to my damn class." He said, looking tired of being here.

I sighed, no wonder he seemed completely calm with my wand on him, the man was a legend.

He's part of the reason this school was known for the dark arts.

After looking him over once more, I stared down at the book, only to find it completely blank.

"There's nothing here." I said, flipping the pages to find the same thing through out.

"Hmmm... Muggle born." He stated before climbing the stairs at a pace I imagined he used often.

"Igor here must've forgotten you can't see it. How embarrassing." He said in a drab tone while rifling through the books.

"Muggle borns never read it so of course I didn't know." Karkaroff spoke finally, with a bit of a temper.

Professor Burke simply chuckled before pulling a newer looking book off the shelf.

"Try this one." He said, throwing it haphazardly down onto the table with a loud thunk.

"William I'll make you pay for that!" Igor exclaimed while wriggling in his ropes.

"First my good brandy! No- more then that. I'm missing two bottles of vhiskey and a-"

Professor Burke lifted a finger toward Karkaroff, putting duct tape over his mouth.

"Oh shut up will you?"

I widened my eyes at the dark arts professor who then faced me, merely gesturing at the book impatiently.

I touched the book with my fingertips, turning the front cover over. This copy had the same writing on the binding, but thankfully the inside held writing without disappearing. It surprisingly even had an opposite side for English.

After viewing the contents, it indeed talked about the schools origin and names of headmasters, as well as a chapter that held the secrets of its whereabouts. My mind screamed to gain that extremely rare piece of knowledge, but with such a proficient duelist beside me, I decided not to take the risk.

I closed the book and let out a sigh before turning to the still bundled Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Ok... Well this makes me feel better about the book, but why were you talking about your continued prejudice?"

He made a muffled noise behind the tape.

"Right, sorry." I said, removing the tape and rope with my wand.

He grabbed his left wrist and rubbed the skin that had been held by the rope.

"I still hold those values but I vished to tell you the school won't be practicing them anymore." He said, standing up before shaking off his coat.

Burke let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I've got a class to get to Igor." He said, tapping the papers.

Karkaroff grumbled incoherently but quickly signed them anyway.

"Thanks for the drink." Burke said with a mocking smirk. Then with a dark flash, he was out of the room.

Again... What a strange place. How do they even regulate students apparition if it was open to school grounds?

Karkaroff sighed before sitting down in his chair.

After a guilty moment of silence, I decided to apologize.

"Im sorry sir... You... You just startled me." I explained before sitting back in my own chair, yet still feeling uneasy.

He smirked halfheartedly.

"It's okay. Good to know your abilities. Not many your age can do vand less magic and knock a man down at the same time." He said with a hearty chuckle. "Plus I heard your scores. Very impressive."

I frowned. Who gave him that information?

"Thanks... Um, so what were you saying about the school?"

Karkaroff scratched his goatee before flipping to a new page in the book.

A very stern looking woman with a black bun and vintage dress looked up at me from a picture of an antique panting.

"This is Nerida Vulchanova. The voman who founded Durmstrang, and the very first headmaster."

He said, tapping the photo.

"She vas said to be one of most vonderful vomen in her century. She had highest hopes for this institute, she even had plans for muggle borns and half bloods to attend." He said indifferently, but with a note of fondness for the woman.

He then flipped one page over, to an older man with thick eyebrows and a permanent sneer.

"This is Harfang Munter. Biggest bastard and revolutionary of century. He allegedly killed Nerida to gain control over school and set standards of vhat ve have today. He created dueling and martial magic, vhich vas vise choice, but it led down darker paths until ve vere known as a dark arts school. Professor Burke continues fulfilling that legacy, though I promise you he's in no vay a blood purist like Harfang was. His wife is a muggle. No idea how that woman tolerates him..." He said while looking lost in his thoughts.

"Anyvay, I can't personally say I believe muggle borns should be among us, but I dont believe its too late for my students to let go of past generations hatred before ve have another Voldemort or Grindelvald on our hands." He said.

So he dragged me in here to tell me he still had prejudice but the boys here might have a chance at decency?

"Um sir, no offense, but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He took a minute to consider his words before looking up at me.

"Do you know how many boys at Hogwarts applied?"

I shook my head.

"Many, many more that deserved the spot rather than Harry. True he is good kid. Decent grades. Seeker at young age. But I didn't chose him for grades or sport. I chose because he has good heart. He's a leader, one who took down darkest wizard of our time. The boys need to see that in their peers rather than be lectured by boring old Headmaster Karkaroff who doesn't believe it himself."

He said before sitting up in his seat, leaning forward to tap the first picture once more.

"Now, Nerida Vulchanova also had another request. To not only house boys, but also girls." He said with slow emphasis.

"This vill further turn my boys to gentlemen rather than rowdy pigs they are now. Vhat field will vant misbehaved boys who vill harass the workforce? No. I vant to fully implement Headmaster Vulchanova's plans since she was never able to carry on what was supposed to be her legacy. And just when I think it might be wrong idea, bam! Fate brings both you and miss Delecour to my doorstep. Who possibly vould be a better choice to introduce integration, then the muggle born girl who helped defeat the greatest threat to mankind? Who just survived a Grindylow attack, yet can still bring the Headmaster of Durmstrang down, while wounded?"

Although I felt flattered, a sickly feeling rose in my gut.

"So what you're saying is..."

"Miss granger, how vould you like to be the first female in history to attend Durmstrang Academy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Comment your thoughts and check out my tumblr blog, theunexpectedjourneyy for character inspo and updates.


End file.
